The invention relates to a blood exchange apparatus comprising a plurality of layers of a membrane film which layers are supported at a distance from one another, and which layers form chambers therebetween. Blood flows through every second chamber and an exchange liquid flows through each respective intermediate chamber.
Similar blood exchange devices of this type, which operate according to the cross flow principle, have been known for a long time. An earlier proposal by the applicant was directed to the introduction of the counter flow principle. A further proposal by the applicant permits the introduction of the exchange liquid perpendicularly to the membrane plane. In that instance, the chambers are sealed off from the input and output conduits for the blood and for the exchange liquid by means of a poured sealant.